workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 5 (TROHP)
April 1st, 1992. Over the last two and a half months, I had made great progress in my studies. I managed to get the spells down quicker and with more ease, with Deimos' help. I had managed to master the first year spells enough to pass, and had become highly proficient in the second year ones, and had began using them my duels with Deimos, and with the other students in my Dark Arts class. The other students and Professor Rosier weren't happy about it, that much was obvious, but they didn't speak up; they were far to afraid and intimidated by my progress and growing power. The ritual I performed with Alexys was well worth the effort, and even she agreed; in spite of the pain she was in after it. The ritual gave me the power I needed to safely progress in all of my mastery level courses. I could now devote hours to study and safely practice the spells on the lists, without fearing severe magical exhaustion. This enabled me to finally master all the spells on the first year list and begin working on the second, and I recently became somewhat proficient at them. I finally managed to make Professor White pleased with my performance in Potions. I studied ahead and planned to test out of first year mastery Potions early and get started on second year. As I thought back, I was sitting in Transfiguration, having already completed today's assignment and was waiting to be dismissed. "You are all dismissed, except for you, Mr. Potter." The beautiful and intimidating Professor Ivanova said. At roughly 5'7, with lustrous red hair down to her back, and with cold grey eyes; she was an object of fantasy for several students who secretly wanted to be punished by her. Despite her being former Dueling Champion, and with a reputation for cruelty when pushed too far. The students exited, a few even gave me sympathetic looks. "I have noticed that my class has become much easier for you. As such, I suggest you consider trying to become an Animagus." She said, not wasting any time. "I'm really not interested in it, I don't personally see the appeal. You have to do all that work to get a form you might not even like, but have to register, which could get you mocked." I said, to her amusement. "It would take years to safely achieve it, I've always wondered if therr was a better, if obscure method to becoming an Animagus." "There isn't." She said, suddenly cold. I suppose, I may have offended her. "That is a lie spread by the Americans, who try to promote their false superiority! You're dismissed!" She said, angrily. I quickly left. I didn't need another teacher hating me. I spent the entire day contemplating her words. As usual, I quickly guessed that there was another method that was, in all likely hood, vastly superior to the more well-known method. It was dinner time and I had decided to ask Alexys or Deimos if they had heard anything about it. "So, Harry, I heard Professor Ivanova asked you to stay after class." Deimos asked with a smile. "Did you get to live out the fantasy of several students here?" He asked teasingly. "That depends. Was that fantasy angering her and getting dismissed?" I asked, causing him to raise an eyebrow. "What did you do?" He asked. "She suggested I become an Animagus. I expressed my disinterest and said I didn't find it worth the time involved. I said that, I wondered if there was a better, but obscure method to become an Animagus and she got angry. She said, 'it was a lie spread by the Americans, trying to promote their false superiority' and then dismissed me. Is there a better method?" "Yes, there is. But I doubt there is enough time this year for you to get it mastered. I couldn't teach you, anyway." "You don't know the method, don't have time, or don't think you can communicate the knowledge?" I asked. "The latter two." He said, in reply. "I can teach you next year," Alexys friend, Abigail, said, drawing my attention to her. "My mothers Native American, they created the alternate method." "Thank you," I said gratefully. "Your welcome. Just be sure to forget everything you have learned about Animagus'. It doesn't apply to the method you will be learning; you can have multiple forms and even extinct animals as a form, though the latter is very rare. Not as rare as magical forms, but extremely rare." Abigail said, in explanation. "Is there a book I can read about it?" "No, it's taught from teacher to student. You're allowed to teach as many people as you want, of course. That would also have the added benefit of angering certain annoying european idiots, who disregard the method as inferior." Abigail said, with a smile. "Hell, feel free to write a book about it." "Well. I'll try my best to do so." I said, in amusement. "Good." 'Hours later... ' The rest of dinner passed in silence for our group, when it was over, I returned to my room. I had some studying to do, and I wanted to test into third year Spell Creation and Herbology. Thankfully I had convinced the Herbology master to test my practical knowledge, so I might end up in a much more advanced class. I certainly hoped so, I read NEWT level material, and attaining a mastery in Herbology would be incredibly useful, especially when paired with my eventual Potions Mastery. My studies were interrupted by a knock on my door. I rose from my bed and went to answer it. I opened the door, and saw Abigail there. "Hello, Abigail. Come in." I said, stepping aside, so she could enter. "Thank you, Harry. I thought we should discuss what I wanted in exchange for the private lessons." Abigail said, with an odd smile. I was secretly hoping that she was doing it out of kindness. "Oh? And what did you want in exchange?" I asked, somewhat nervously. "I heard good things about you from Alexys. Especially the benefits from a ritual you both performed." Abigail said. She wasn't exactly being subtle. "The fifteen percent power gain would be highly useful to me, and your power would grow seven percent." I was agreeable, it was really no sacrifice on my part. "I'd want to do it next year, of course, before we begin your Animagus training." "I have no issues with that." "I asked Alexys, and she confirmed that she's not the jealous type, and doesn't mind us having sex." "That's good," I said, politely. When did she get a say in my sex life? I have a sex life at age eleven? I truly am amazing! "I'll want my first time to be pleasurable rather than all about acquiring a power growth." She said. Okay. Maybe I wasn't that amazing after all. "Anyway, I'm glad you're so agreeable. I'll leave you to your studying." She said, before quickly leaving. I went back to my bed and books; momentarily getting distracted by the book on rituals that I was given. I'll wait a little longer, I may not need that ritual yet. May 1st, 1992. It was a busy month, but I had mastered the second year spell list for Dark Arts, and had become highly proficient at the third year spell list. I had already began incorporating third year spells into duels, defeating my opponents with greater ease. I seemed to have even earned Professor Rosier's grudging respect; she still kept pushing me though, which wasn't very surprising. I kept memorizing my opponents dueling habits, and beating them; I had progressed to dueling four of her students at once. My victories had become increasingly difficult to achieve, but I quickly learned how to defeat them. I eventually decided to just perform a ritual to reduce my need for sleep by half. It was somewhat worth it, that was more time freed up for studying and other pursuits. If all went well, I should be free to take advantage of all Durmstrang had to offer. I had already become highly proficient at all the second year spells in Charms and Transfiguration, and I was well on my to testing into third year Charms and Transfiguration. That would eventually free up time for me to improve myself even further. I had also been devoting time to skipping years in Spell Creation, after all, I only needed to get to seventh year level, and then the class was complete. I was close to being near second year potions. I wished that I could progress further, but I'd still have my mastery by age fifteen. My magical power hadn't grown much in the last month, maybe a percent or two in growth. I had been busy and didn't have time for intense training, solely to grow my magical power, that and I wasn't being pushed as hard anymore. I would just have to train myself much harder this summer. Professer Rosier had just entered her classroom. "Today, you will all be dueling, Mr. Potter." She announced, to everyone's annoyance. "He just keeps beating us!" Anatoly said in anger, our fellow students seemed to agree. "Professor, I know what your doing and I'm flattered. If your trying to mold yourself a strong husband or son-in-law; all you have to do is ask." I said, to her anger, and the amusement of my fellow students. "You are obviously testing my stamina with hours of intense exercise, through dueling. My pain threshold is increased. So has my magic, by a lot." "Anyone who injures him will get top marks." She said hatefully. "So afraid of your feelings..." I said, before shielding against their barrage. I quickly a responded with a barrage of my own, bone breakers, and bludgeoning curses; my well concealed hatred for Professor Rosier provided the perfect boost to the spells. I focused on defeating Marcos first, which I did quickly. He fell after two over-powered spells, which I was pleased about; he needed some humility anyway. I focused on Anatoly next. He had managed to barely shield himself, but his shield was severely damaged; showing cracks and gaps, while he stared dumbly in shock. I showed him mercy and shattered his shield, with a bone breaker to his wand arm. I quickly obliterated the shields of everyone with a spell each, successfully taking out everyone but Deimos. I dispelled my shield, sent a stunner his way, he responded with a blood boiler, which I deflected, right into Marcos, who screamed. I noticed that Professor Rosier quickly muttered the counter-curse. I deflected a bone breaker into Marcos leg, causing him to scream again, and began my counter attack. I sent a punching hex at Deimos' groin. Which he deflected into Marcos chest, with an amused smile. Enough playing, I decided. I sent a lightning curse at him, which he dodged. It hit the wall and burned a hole in it. I sent a wandless banishing charm at him, knocking him back. I hit him with a stunner a moment later. I disarmed him, and then rennervated him. I decided that I needed to start using my Legilimency in duels again., it was a skill that I was wasting. "I'll take the injured students to the hospital wing, again." Professor Rosier said, before summoning the pre-prepared stretchers. "I'll miss you." I said, making Deimos laugh. She glared murderously at me, and then exited. "You know. She will eventually try killing you, right?" Deimos asked. "I know, it'll be funny when she tries." I said, to his amusement. "It doesn't matter. I have it on good authority, that she won't even be here next year." "What a shame, that makes my time with her even more precious." I said, with false solemnity and caused Deimos to laugh. "My sister might get jealous of all the attention your giving Professor Rosier." Deimos said, in amusement. "I heard the ritual you both performed went very well." He said, to my shock. "Oh yes, she told me. The power gains were obvious anyway, I'm sure several people suspect that you performed a ritual." "What?!" I asked, both angrily and nervously. "It's fine. Most of the school wants to see you fall to dark magic corruption, and they won't risk you being 'saved' by your family. That would probably happen, if you were removed from Durmstrang." Deimos said, putting saved in air quotes. "I haven't been feeling 'corruption'." I said, putting it in air quotes. "I don't take joy in hurting others, it's a means to an end for me." I said, to his approval. "I enjoy my tremendous power gains, but I know there are others more powerful; either separate or together. So I know my power can be countered, though I hope to have much greater power in the future." "A worthwhile goal. Had you come to Durmstrang instead of Hogwarts, you would have been far more powerful by now. I am pleased with your progress, though, I wish I could have had two terms to help you, instead of half of one. But, if my sources are correct, and they always are, the new Dark Arts teacher will push you further than ever and demand only the best from you." He said, to my shock. "You'll be better for it, don't worry." "I do want to get stronger, and reach my full potential. I have made incredible progress this year, and should even test out of several mastery classes next year. That will free up more time for self-study, and I can memorize the Restricted Section here. I've already been propositioned by Abigail to deflower her, that power should give me major advantage; especially, if I train very hard this summer." "Yes, if that happens your power should rival the likes of Dumbledore and Grindelwald." Deimos said, to my surprise. "You had well above average power when you came here, which grew a lot naturally, easily over ten-percent. You did that power ritual, I estimate a total 27% power increase. You get the general idea. If you continue this rate of growth, you will become more powerful than both Dumbledore and Grindelwald, likely by the age of seventeen or before." "Your powerful magic has accelerated your growth some more too." He said, to my shock. "Oh yes. Alexys complained about your size, when I cornered her after the ritual. I really didn't need to know how your profound level of magical power had affected your body, other than your height." He said in disgust. I fought the smirk that began to form. "Anyway. You can safely assume your magic, healthy eating habits, and exercise habits will make you vastly superior mentally and physically, to most other people. All that extra power has to go somewhere when it isn't being used after all." "But it's essential I keep myself healthy to experience the best growth." I said. "Yes. I just wanted to explain what you could expect in the future. So maybe be more gentle with my sister, next time. Your powerful magic should allow you to be as physically capable as a much younger man, while over a hundred years old. Your current capabilities should be greater than your peers, including enhanced physical capabilities." "Yeah, I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't know I was considered larger than normal." I said, somewhat embarrassed. "So, basically I'll be near-super human?" "I believe the term snake like appendage was used, but don't worry, my sisters quite the snake charmer." Deimos said, in amusement. "And yes, you will." "That's an odd term to describe your sister." I said, somewhat disgusted. "I suppose it is." He said, before smiling. He hissed at me and said something indecipherable, in parseltongue. "Tell me, how do you think Greeks got into, Durmstrang, Harry?" He asked in german, with a smile. "We're descended from Herpo the Foul and Circe." He said, to my shock, which seemed to amuse him. "Our family is the richest and most powerful in all of Europe, and most likely the world." "So your also quite the snake charmer then." I commented in amusement, grossing him out. I loved harassing homophobic people. "Shut up, Harry." "Fine." June 1st, 1992. Employing Occlumency, Legilimency, and actively using powerful magic is noticeably more draining. Thankfully Deimos was willing to duel with me, a lot. The kindness he demonstrated by doing so was rendered moot, by his insistence that I master the fourth year spells. He won that argument and I successfully tested out, Professor Rosier was thrilled to be rid of me and made sure I knew it. Naturally, when I mentioned we could now pursue our forbidden romance. She wasn't happy and almost attacked me, but her oath stopped her and warned Highmaster Karkaroff, who came to her classroom. I ended up explaining, why I thought she was romantically interested in me and succeeded in making Karkaroff laugh, while he knew that I was actually torturing Professor Rosier. I successfully tested into the third year of the Charms and Transfiguration, mastery level studies. I tested into the first year of mastery level studies in Herbology. To achieve that, I had to demonstrate mastery of the practical aspects of it, I already had the theoretical competency. Once more, my incredible memory allowed me to thrive and outperform other 'more experienced' people, including even picking up skills more quickly. I had managed to test into fourth year Spell Creation. Which was sadly as far as I could get, with Deimos annoying me into getting my 'Mastery of the Dark Arts' and taking up most of my free time. The good thing was that my power grew six percent in a month, before I became used to the strain and stopped getting stronger. My performance in Potions was slightly above average, according to Professor White. He still passed me, but stated he'd like to see me test out of the mastery class. My academic life was great, unfortunately my idiot brother was still endangering his life and the integrity of our family name. Crimes related to dangerous magical beasts carried lengthy imprisonment times and huge, family crippling fines. I would have to make sure that House Potter wasn't ruined by my brothers actions. While we would be immune to the worst punishments, we would still lose at least one million galleons to the corrupt ministry. As I contemplated all of this. I was walking into the Entrance Hall, and my bad mood seemed to have been obvious to all, because most were avoiding me. "Why so sad, Harry?" Alexys asked, in concern. "My brother may have ruined our family with his stupidity and poor taste in friendships. I'll be working this summer to insure he didn't succeed in ruining the family that I have to lead someday." I said, somewhat angrily. "Well. I guess it's something you won't mention with possible witnesses." Alexys said. Noticing how I spoke without saying what he did. "Correct." "Are you looking forward to becoming an Animagus next year?" She asked, changing the subject. "Yes. The Native American method sounds vastly superior to the European method." "It is. Multiple forms, some can even become magical creatures or extinct animals. Everyone should be using the Native American method, but once you begin the process with the European method; you damage your potential and can't use the other method. People have died attempting it, after using the European method." Alexys, said shocking me with that revelation. "It's true," Abigail said, coming to join us. "The Europeans are just jealous that the other way is better. The last time a book was written, they bought them all and burned them. A few countries even labelled the method as dark." "So, that's why there are no books about it?" Abigail nodded, yes. "I look forward to spitting in their faces, by rejecting their inferior method." I said, to their approval. The groups of students began to leave to leave the Entrance Hall. We followed them. "Gonna study ahead this summer?" Alexys asked. "I'm going to try. I need to grow my power further, but I need to study ahead in potions. I may do potions and take breaks from my training to check them, though that might slow me down some." "Good luck," She said, in amusement. "I'll need it. I can train all this summer without worrying about conserving magic for classes. That should allow me to make impressive gains in two and a half months. I also need to practice some skills that I have neglected." "Your parents will tolerate you practicing dark magic at home?" Abigail asked, in surprise. "I have no intention of finding out. I will focus on Charms and Transfiguration, and may come back to Durmstrang early and see if I can test out. In at least one of the classes, anyway. Probably Transfiguration to avoid any possible drama from Ivanova, when I begin my Animagus studies with you." Alexys and Abigail seemed to approve. "It looks like we're next to depart. Bye, Harry." Alexys said, before kissing me on the cheek. "Bye, Harry, I look forward to next year." Abigail said, with a smile. "Me too. Goodbye." I said, moments before their portkeys activate. Mine suddenly did the same. Authors Note Authors Note: The Native American Animagus method was inspired by and borrowed from A Second Chance at Life, by JasonZ0654. The method was used by a few other authors, of course, but I remember that story best. By the way, Jason, if your reading this, update please!